The Hard Way
by AAJ Edward
Summary: After an unfortunate accident, Nero is taken back to live with Dante and learn to start a new... but what will this bring about for the relationship between the two hunters? Could they really have more in common than they thought? DanteXNero
1. Mission 1: Retrieval

So this... is pretty much a prequal to my Halloween fic for this game... so yeah... yes.. this will be eventual shounen-ai/yaoi.... for now it's teen... warnings for blood, Dante being Dante, Nero and Dante's mouths... and just... chaos in general...

DISCLAIMER!!!!! THEY BELONG TO CAPCOM!!!!! I only own the fucked up plot....

* * *

The Hard Way

Mission 1: Retrieval

"Nero!" Kyrie gasped, the brunette stepping back from the blood covered man. His blue gaze snapped to the side, locking onto her as he stared in shock. Panic gripped him firmly as he took a step towards her, the woman skittering back like the rest of the towns people. Finally, he stopped and looked down at himself.

Blood covered his body, most of it demon's. But the scent that caught his attention was that of a human's blood. His blood ran cold as he slowly turned to look behind him. For a moment, he was glad he hadn't eaten anything previously, other wise he likely would have been revisiting it.

The mangled remains of the woman and child lay in a pool of blood, the demon's carcass mingling with theirs. An arm was barely attached, the ligament straining as the rest of the ground up torso clung to a nearby tree where it had been thrown during the battle. The legs and pelvis were torn, shattered to near unrecognizable lumps of tissue and bone. The infant she had likely been carrying in her arms was tossed a little further away, the entire head forced in, the skull having been shattered by the force behind the throw.

Shaking his head, he slowly backed up, stumbling only to land on his ass, still scrambling back. "oh god... no... God! NO!!!" he cried, finally coming to a stop as his back met the wall of a nearby building. Hands coming up to grip his hair, he squeezed his eyes closed, drawing his knees up to his chest.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Flipping the newspaper open, pale eyes scanned the front page. A smirk played across the man's lips, slowly growing as he read the head line. "HALF-DEVIL SNAPS AND MURDERS MOTHER AND CHILD"

Sighing, the paper was folded half way again and tossed to the desk once more. The sound of a chair scrapping against wooden floors and then boots. In seconds, he was out the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Nero could feel their hateful gazes on him. He knew why they were glaring at him. He knew what was to come. And he knew he wouldn't be walking away from this one. From the corner of his eye, he chanced a glance at Kyrie. The woman was glaring back at him as well, her cheeks streaked with still falling tears. He closed his eyes, hanging his head once more.

"Nero..."

He looked up, gaze falling on the head of the Order. He found himself shrinking back, suddenly feeling too small to even speak.

"Y-yes?" he managed to get out, the words trying to catch in his throat and strangle him. He silently wished they had. The other man's glare hardened, gaze following down the line of his hawk like nose. Nero flinched under just the gaze.

"You've been charged with the murder of a woman and her infant child as well as causing destruction to public property and disturbing the peace...what have you to say for yourself?"

Nero fidgeted before standing as was protocol. "I claim the death of the woman and her child an accident... I didn't see them while I was trying to take down the demon attacking the city. It was unfortunate and I am willing to try and pay my debts in anyway seen fit. As for public destruction, it is a given and I was told it wouldn't count against me as long as it was demon related." Surprisingly enough, his voice was steady and even, yet strong. The soft ripple of murmuring reached his ears and he flinched as he hear Kyrie's voice mingle with the rest, the same disapproving tone.

"That exception has been revoked in light of recen-"

"Wow... You really know how to bull shit, dontchya?" A new voice sounded over the rest. Nero blinked, lifting his gaze and turning to look back at the large double doors. Mentally he groaned and yet, at the same time, he was relieved to see the other man.

"Excuse me, sir... but this is a private hearing..." the Order head stated, straightening up a little more. Pale blue eyes smirked back at the man as he continued towards Nero.

"Looks like the entire cities here... what's one more gonna do?" He purred, reaching Nero and clapping him on the back, red coat still swirling around his ankles. "Long time no see, Kid... you know... when I told you that you're next move was your call... I was kinda hoping you'd know enough to keep outta trouble..."

Nero just looked at him, almost grimacing as he fought back his own shock. After all... what was the man doing there!?! In fact... he voiced this. "What the hell are you doing here, old man!?" he hissed, voice quiet. The other shrugged and clapped him on the back once more.

"Savin' your ass..." he replied, continuing forward. Nero squawked and reached out to snag him, missing.

"Wait! Dante! No!" he squeaked, loosing his balance and nearly falling over the railing in front of him. Dante kept walking, right up to the man addressing the court.

"So... The kid finally gave you the opportunity to get rid of him, eh?"

"State your business and leave..." The man growled, leaning away as Dante invaded his personal space, a talent of the man's.

"Let me think on that...... hmmmmm..... nope! Anything else?" He asked, seating himself on a nearby stand, completely ignoring the 'holy' item that had been placed there. A gasp followed, his smirk widened.

"You dare defy the word of-"

"Look... I couldn't give two shits who you are and what the hell you do 'round here... See, I'm here for one thing and one thing only..." Dante started, interrupting what Nero was sure would have been a lecture. Instead, the half-devil just sat there, one leg crossed over the other in an almost taunting way, a hand in the air and one finger held up. "And it just so happens to be half tripping over himself to try and make up for what was obviously a tragic accident."

The other scoffed, a haughty air forming around him. "He could have stopped himself from slaughtering that woman and her child... and he certainly could have avoided half the damage he's caused..." He paused and frowned. "And what makes you think we should believe you anyway? Last time you were hear our entire city was turned upside down..."

The white haired devil just tilted his head back and outright laughed. "I gotta hand it to ya! You Fourtunians get more close minded every time I come here! Your ability to completely fear the different will never cease to amaze me. But at the same time it disgusts me..." his voice darkened, gaze following suit. "Because of it you have every intention of killing him... and yet he saved your asses when he didn't have to..." He shifted his gaze, blue orbs landing directly on Kyrie. "You were the last I expected to ostracize him... but then again, you're just as fickle and prejudice as the rest... aren't you?" He growled.

"I recommend you cease this and leave... or I'll be forced to have you arrested..."

There was a click and Ebony was pulled on the man, the barrel of the gun pressed to his temple. "Now is not the time to be making hallow threats..." Dante purred, waiting for a second before pulling the gun from against the man's head. He slid off his perch and made his way over, grabbing Nero. "Come on, kid.. Let's go." he stated, ushering him into the isle between the pews of people.

"W-wha!? H-hey! Wait! What!?!"

"Stop! You can't take him!"

Dante stopped and fired off a round, the bullet slicing through the man's hair. "I won't miss the next time..." All around them, Nero could see the other order members beginning to arm themselves, getting up. Dante seemed unperturbed. "So here's what I'm gonna do... I'm gonna take the kid and his things, and we'll leave... you won't ever see him and it's the least you could do in return for him saving all your worthless lives..." Silence as the entire court turned to watch the other man of power. He hesitated, studying the barrel of the gun aimed at him. It took a moment but, soon, he nodded. Dante smirked and un-cocked the gun, holstering it once more. "Let's go, kid...."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"What are you doing here!?" Nero demanded once more once they were outside. The elder glanced at him and smirked.

"Aww, come on... what kinda greeting is that? Surely you've got a proper insult?"

"No! What are you doing here!?! And why did you just save my ass!?!" the younger squawked, flailing his arms slightly. Dante sighed and turned to face him.

"Because it's assholes like that that make it possible for demons to thrive... they fill the world with hate and bigotry... And I heard about what happened thanks to the news paper..." he added, turning ahead once more and continuing to walk. Nero blinked before shaking his head and taking off after the man.

"So you came to get me? And wait... IT'S IN THE PAPER!?!"

"Yes... to both accounts... No names or pictures or nothin'... Just knew it was you 'cause you're the only half-devil in Fortuna... so to speak.."

Nero remained silent, slowly trudging after the other man. Dante... of all people had come to get him... to get him away from this... place. He glanced back at the building where people were now pouring out of. He stopped in his tracks.

Kyrie was slowly moving down the steps, one of her closer friends at her side. She momentarily locked gazes with Nero, her eyes saying everything... hate... disgust... betrayal... false love. A heavy hand resting on his shoulder broke the trance, making him look back towards a pair of similar blue eyes, the gaze cast past him. Nero followed Dante's gaze only to find Kyrie's gaze locked with Dante's, a silent warning being passed between the two. Seconds later, Dante's hand squeezed his shoulder for a split second before being removed. "Come on, kid... day light's burning.."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"That was my home..." Nero sighed as he waited along side the road. Dante grunted from where he was fiddling with something on his bike. The bike had started to act up, as per usual by Dante's reaction, just minutes before and they had pulled off to the side in order for the half-devil to give it some, as he called it, "tough devil lovin'". So far, Nero was skeptical.

"You'll get over it. That place wasn't much of a home as it was your own personal self esteem crusher..." The elder stated, stepping back and sighing, wiping his hands on his pants. Nero sighed and shook his head.

"You should just give up on it, old man... the thing's nearly de-"

BAM! Nero gawked as Dante's foot collided with the bike. Seconds later, there was a roar as the engine started, the elder smirking and taking a bow. "Works every time... Now... let's go!" he stated, getting on and kicking up the kickstand. "Get yer ass on here! We got places to be!"

Nero sighed and slipped on behind him, arms tightening around his waist. "You really are an odd one..." he muttered, shaking his head. Dante smirked and peeled off onto the highway, earning a yelp and a smack from the teen.


	2. Mission 2: Sense of Security

Second chapter's done! Sorry it's kinda short, but I wanted to leave it there. It seemed like such a good ending for the chap and I was like... o ____ o wow..... so that was followed with the happy dance of happy, but any who! School's starting up here next Tuesday so updates might be slower than they have been... like this really counts. I'll try and get chap 3 out here soon as well, hopefully before school starts but we'll see how things go. Anyway, review! if you want.... oh! and thanks to my reviewers so far!

**Flowing Tears:** I know what you mean. I don't exactly hate Kyrie, she just bothers me to no end because she's the classic damsel in distress... and as for Dante... well... he'll do his best. It is Dante after all.

**bitbyboth:** Glad you liked the bit of humor. I'll be trying to sprinkle it in every chapter as much as a I can just because Dante and Nero both provide for ample amounts of joking material.

**SirenaLoreley:** As much as I'd like to say the issues of Fortuna are over, they aren't. But that will be covered soon enough. And again, the angst... it's like the humor aspect of the story. It has to be there. Dante and Nero, the perfect subjects for such a topic... as well as the perfect guniea pigs...

**Amon2:** Ah yes... Dante the night in shining armor... now that is an image I would pay money to see.

THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED!

**Psychoanxiety**, **SirenaLoreley**, **SephyInABox**, and **Dante the Badguy**

THANKS TO THE TWO THAT PUT THIS STORY ON THEIR ALERTS!

**dvldiva**, and** Amon2** ((also thanks for the author alert!))

**DISCLAIMER! **Come one guys.. if I owned any of this, would this even be here???

* * *

The Hard Way

Mission 2: Sense of Security

The bike pulled to a stop just outside a building Nero would come to know throughout the next few years. Above the door, a large neon sign hummed, the light a faint magenta. The words "Devil May Cry" scrawled across the expanse, the D flickering rapidly. The engine died and Dante sighed.

"Welcome to my home, kid... It ain't much, but it's got a roof, walls, running water, and electricity..." He stated, dismounting the bike once Nero was on his feet. The teen just glanced around, taking in the neighborhood the place was at. Behind him, Dante removed the one bag Nero had packed and slung it over his shoulder, leaving the teen with nothing to worry about but Red Queen. Pausing at the steps, Dante quirked a brow and looked back at him. "Comin'?"

"Y-yeah..." Nero muttered, starting after the other. The elder nodded and turned back to the door only to get a bullet between the eyes. Nero blinked, gawking as Dante merely stumbled back before lifting a hand to the healing wound.

"What the hell, Lady!?!"

"Where the hell were you!?! All day you've been gone without so much as a note! Do you have any idea how swamped Trish has been!?! She called me in to help her cover your lazy ass! And don't you dare try to feed me some bullshit line about a job! You left before the shop even opened! HOW you managed to get up that early is beyond me because we all know you can't drag your lazy ass out of bed until nearly NOON half the time! I swear! If we find out you out getting drunk or picking up women I'm gonna-"

"Lady..." Dante stated, interrupting the woman. She turned her mismatched glare back to him, dark brown bangs falling into her eyes.

"WHAT!?!"

"I honestly don't care how much you lecture me, but could we at least save it until the kid's settled in?" The man asked, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder and pointing to Nero. Lady blinked and followed his gaze.

"The... kid..? WHAT THE HELL!?!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"So that was... Lady?" Nero asked, following Dante up the stairs and down the hall. The elder sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, a pain in the ass but not that bad of an ally... she's the one that pawned the job for Fortuna to me... so in a way it's thanks to her that we met... and you put a sword through my gut." He added, tone a little dry. "But now that that's out of the way, makes things easier."

"Any reason she shot you? In the head no less..."

"A nasty habit she picked up when I met her.. long story. I'll tell you about it later... anyway... I'm surprised you didn't freak out.."

Nero snorted and glanced at the room they were passing, Dante's was all he could guess if the slight mess was any indication. "After running you through and seeing you get right back up, there's not much that really surprises me about you..."

"Really then? So I suppose the fact that you'll see that happening a lot is a given then?"

"Pretty much..." Nero stated with a weak chuckle. He was tired, that much was obvious even to himself. Dante glanced back at him before opening a door and letting Nero in.

"This will be your room... go ahead and get settled in..." He added before leaving.

Nero waited until he could no longer hear the man's steps before flopping onto the bed and glancing around. A closet, dresser, bed, and bedside table. The room was obviously not used as often as the rest. He shrugged off the thought and flopped down onto the bed, feeling the mattress sink comfortably under his tired frame.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and let his mind replay the recent events. Every time he relived any of it he could feel himself withdraw. Choking back a sob, he rolled onto his side and curled into the fetal position, knees to his chest. One set of eyes had stuck out like a sharp blade... "Kyrie..." he whimpered, the first few tears rolling down his cheeks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Start talking.." Lady stated, perching herself on the pool table across from Dante's desk. The hunter shrugged and slumped into his chair, feet propped up on the desk next to where Trish had seated herself. Both women turned their gazes to him.

"Here..." he stated, handing the paper to Trish. The blond took it and unfolded it, reading the front cover. "oh..." she muttered. Lady blinked.

"What?" she asked, looking between the two. Trish looked to Dante and he nodded, the other handing the paper over. Lady sighed and scanned it over before looking up. "yeah? So?"

"The kid was the one they're talking about..." Dante finally stated. Lady twitched.

"What!? And you brought him here!?"

"It was an accident, Lady. You know that as well as I do. It's not something he should have to die for..."

Lady paused and sighed, letting the logic sink in. "I really hate it when you get like this..." shrugging, she straightened up. "Whatever... Trish, ya stayin' with me now that there's two of them?"

Trish looked between Lady and Dante before nodding. "There's no way I'm going to be here for when those two argue... they're worse than toddlers I tell you..."

"Massive temper tantrums?"

"You have no idea..."

Dante rolled his eyes and settled into his chair, letting the two gossip as they went to Trish's room. He had other things to worry about... like Nero. He waited an entire hour after the girls had left before getting up and going up to Nero's room.

He paused outside the door, the sound of small whimpers and the occasional sniffle reaching him. He sighed and lifted a fist, gently wrapping his knuckles on the wood. "Hey, kid..." he waited. No response, just a whimper. Suppressing the urge to cringe, he quietly opened the door and poked his head in.

His gaze landed on the figure of Nero, the teen curled into a ball, his face buried in a pillow he was holding like a life line. He could see his shoulders shaking in an effort to suppress his sobs, the sounds coming out as muffled mewls with the occasional squeak.

Now, Dante was not used to this side of human emotions. Sure he'd felt them himself on the rare occasion, but he wasn't used to dealing with others when they were like this. He'd made it a habit to avoid it as much as he could... but even he couldn't avoid this one. Slowly, he made his way over to the bed, resting a soft hand on Nero's shoulder.

"Hey, Kid..." he muttered softly when Nero lifted his head and looked at him. His hair was tousled slightly and his face was streaked with tears, eyes puffy and red. Dante offered a weak smile.

"What?" Nero rasped, doing his best to hide the evidence he'd been crying. He would not cry in front of this man...

"I came to check on you..." he muttered, fidgeting slightly. Nero grunted and let his head hit the pillow again, burying as much of his face as he could. Dante sighed and shifted slightly so he could sit on the bed slightly behind him. "Look... Nero... I can't promise that it'll all be kitty cats and rainbows from here on out... and I know you may not come to call this place home... but I hope... that it'll be enough for you to figure out that you... are... loved..."

Nero snorted. "No I'm not... they hated me there... so did my parents, other wise why would they leave? And you only took me in because you felt pity..."

"Pity is far from what I'm feeling right now."

"Really? Right. If that's the truth then prove it..." Nero snapped slightly, not bothering to look at him.

"In all honesty, Nero. I have a half a mind to go an destroy that entire city for what they have done and what they were going to do to you... the only thing stopping me is the fact that I'm worried about you...." Dante stopped and sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "I know what the hate feels like... and I know it hurts like hell... but believe me, kid... despite that hate... you're loved."

Nero sat up and turned to look at the other, for once seeing him in a different light. So maybe he wasn't the ass he always appeared to be... maybe he was just putting up a mask... light Nero himself. This thought in mind, Nero sobbed and allowed himself to be pulled into the elder's chest, warm arms wrapping around him. "You're safe here, Nero... Safe from judgment and hate... here... you're loved...."


	3. Mission 3: Snow Fall

whoa it's been forever.... anywho, I'm back! Sorry about the wait! I had the play to get done with first before I could even think of updating. YAY!!! TIS DONE NOW THOUGH!!! WOOT!!!! Here we go! Warming up for our holiday special! WOOT!

Thanks to those that favorited and reviewed! as well as put into alerts! YOU MAKE ME FEEL LOVED!!!!! T.T

**PrancingTiger86:** Ah yes.. Dante the unknown softy.... He's just kind of a puddle of goo at times... specially if you turn on the puppy eyes....

**Flowing Tears:** I'm glad, in a strange sort of way, that you felt sad at the end. It's what I was going for. As for Kyrie... sadly... we haven't seen the end of her....

**Sanguinary Tears:** Ah yes, Lady... gotta love those kinds of entrances though... As for the wanting to come read it over again, well feel free to and I'm going to try and keep that same feel throughout this. This, in all honesty, is the first real, honest to toast, romance I've written... ever. All my others have had something else that was the main focus but this is a first. So we'll see how it goes!

**Bitbyboth:** Heh, yes! Huggle the Nero!!! Eh, he'd probably kill me. Ah well. We'll let Dante do that then! We all know he's dying to!

**SirenaLoreley:** Wow... I'm glad you liked it though! And emotional, eh, I know what you mean.

**Amon2:** Yes, Dante does have some amazing surprises up his sleeve. Kinda makes you wonder why he keeps it hidden... but then it's a case of remembering it's Dante... ^-^''

* * *

The Hard Way

Mission 3: Snow Fall

Nero cracked open his eyes and blinked, his feet suddenly feeling cold. He lifted his head and searched around his room. The clock nearby read with the glowing red numbers 5:43 am. He blinked again, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. 5:43? What the hell was he doing up at 5:43 in the morning!? He shook his head and frowned, grabbing the comforter he'd thrown to the floor in his sleep and pulling it over himself once more. Now warm, he lay back down and rolled onto his side, facing the windows. His windows were glowing orange. His eyes opened once more and he sat up. Last he'd checked, the street light outside didn't make that much of a glow. Chancing the cold, he stepped out of the bed and onto the cold wooden floors. A soft, almost inaudible yelp escaped him, but he ignored it, making his way to the window.

He drew back the blinds and blinked, eyes widening. The world beyond the glass was white and fluffy. The ground was coated in a thick layer of the sparkling crystals and even more was still falling from the sky. He breathed out a small sound of awe and slid open his window, a crisp blast of cold air hitting him dead on, but bringing with it a fresh, almost clean smell.

"Wow..." he whispered to himself.

"First time you've ever seen snow kid?"

Nero blinked, looking down at the ground below. Looking up at him from the 'yard' was Dante. The elder half demon wore his usual jacket, a light coating of snow dusting his hair and clothes. He laughed slightly as surprise registered on Nero's face, beckoning him down.

"Come on down, kid!"

Nero blinked and nodded, closing the window. Already he'd been under Dante's careful watch for a month. So far, Dante hadn't given him any assignments or asked him to join him on a job. No. Instead, Nero was allowed to adjust and answer the phone every now and then.

He made his way to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt, slipping into them quickly. He was thankful to Dante for the time to ease into life here, but he couldn't deny it, he was getting fidgety. He was just too bored. He needed something to do. Slipping his hoodie on, he shook his head and grabbed his boots before heading down the stairs and to his jacket.

He stepped outside only to get an icy blast that nearly stole the air from his lungs. He blinked and slowly released a gasp before stumbling further out the door, the wooden door falling shut behind him. A laugh sounded to his left and he turned to look at the other.

Dante just smiled and walked over. "Well?"

"It's cold!"

"Of course it is! It's snowing!"

"But-"

"You know, little frozen rain drops..." Dante explained at the look on Nero's face. The teen blushed slightly and smacked the elder's arm.

"Shut it! I know what snow is! I've just.... never seen it before..." He trailed off, glare disappearing as he turned his head to look out towards the streets. What had once been a gloomy city had somehow been transformed into a beautiful, silver world in one night.

"Really?" Dante asked, tilted his head and getting a wicked gleam in his eyes. Nero blinked and looked at him, frowning.

"Dante... what're you-ACK!" he stumbled back as ball of... snow? He blinked, wiping the snow from his face and shaking his head. Mere feet from him, Dante was doubled over, laughing as he gripped his side and slapped a knee.

"Hot damn, kid! The look on your face!" he howled. Nero frowned before smirking. He knelt down and scooped up a handful, experimentally packing it in his hands before launching it. The snowball hit Dante smack in the side of the head, the force knocking him off his feet and to the ground. It was Nero's turn to laugh.

"Now THAT was a work of art!"

Dante blinked and sat up, shaking his head. Clumps of snow fell from his hair, a few flakes melting on his nose. His gaze darted to Nero and he chuckled, getting up.

"Oh this is war..." He stated, dusting himself off before scooping up another handful.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

SMACK! Dante face planted it in the snow for what seemed like the fifteenth time that morning. It was still dark, barely even 6:20 and already they'd made the once untouched snow resemble a war zone. From behind him fort of snow, Nero laughed. With a snort, Dante picked himself up and used his elbows to rest on as he glared at the teen.

"Think this is funny, dontchya?"

"Hell yes." Nero stated, walking over. So far, Dante seemed to be down for the count. "Face it, old man... you just can't beat me..."

Dante snorted. "We'll see about that..." he stated, hand shooting out and grabbing Nero's ankle. In seconds, he had the teen sprawled on his back, laughing hysterically as he tried to fight off Dante, the elder attempting to shove a hand full of snow down the younger's shirt. After a few minutes of struggle, Dante finally gave up and flopped onto his back, chuckling.

Nero, still on his back, slowly inched closer, a grin in place. "You're... getting old, old man..." he panted out, calming his breathing from the struggle.

Dante chuckled, his breathing calming as well. "Shut it, kid... you gave up just as fast I did..."

The two lay there in the sun together, just enjoying the feel of the snow. It was falling in larger, fluffy flakes now. The sky was slowly getting brighter, the sun having risen behind the light grey clouds over head. Eventually, the snow stopped and the sun managed to peak through the clouds. The light bounced off the snow, the city glittering and nearly taking Nero's breath away for a second time.

"What ya think, kid..?"

"It's beautiful...it's..." he whispered.

"Amazing... I know... My mother used to talk about... how.... if the snow was a doorway to the gates above... she hoped it were like this was what heaven looked like..." Dante's voice trailed off and slowly, Nero rolled onto his side to face the other.

Dante was on his back, arms folded behind his head like a pillow. His blue eyed gaze was focused on the sky, the light of the sun reflecting its own kind of snow in those irises. Nero blinked before he slowly turned his gaze away. For some reason, he felt the need to keep that glance to himself. As if telling Dante what he'd seen in his eyes... would only ruin the strengthening bond they'd formed within the last month. He looked back at the world around him and suddenly... snow... was so... huantingly beautiful... it hurt.


	4. Mission 4: Decorate the Tree

A christmas update. hope you guys enjoy. And happy holidays!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!**

**April:** Glad you liked. hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**-DarkenedKnight-: **wow, you loved it!? I'm so happy! YOU GET'S COOKIES!!!!

**Wings of Heaven:** Ah yes... the dreaded mistakes... I really should go back a re read them to make sure everything's fixed. Who knows, maybe after it's all written and done. as for the going blind, oh yeah. Heh, I was even listening to Snow Blind by Rob Thomas when I wrote the chapter.

**SirenaLoreley: **before I get onto the actual reply, I don't know why, but yours is one of the usernames I always find fun to type. Dunno why, just is. Anywho! Yus! It lives! And that is a good question. but then again, are we sure we really want to know what we see in his eyes? Is it safe?

**diabla616:** glad to know. Honestly, it really does help when I get reviews saying they like this story. makes me want to write more.

**Sanguinary Tears:** Ah... I'm so sorry it doesn't snow there! we've got a blizzard I'm watching right outside my window. But yeah, Dante is growing up sad to say. But it's the fact of life. I just hope this chapter doesn't make them seem out of character let alone rush things. really, I'm a little worried on that bit. But I guess we'll see how it goes.

* * *

The Hard Way

Mission 4: Decorate the Tree

"This seems a little... pointless, don't you think? I mean... considering..?" Nero asked, trailing after the elder demon hunter. He got a snort and a short bark of laughter in return.

"Kid, nothing's pointless... not if you can find some joy in it." Dante replied, stopping to examine one. Nero sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I know but don't you think it's a little ironic? I mean.. a demon, who's not only a demon hunter, is out shopping for a Christmas tree, just like every normal human..." The shorter man stated, slumping slightly and glancing around at the other families.

"You feel awkward?"

Nero hesitated before huffing and crossing his arms. "So what if I did? Like you'd care anyway..."

Dante chuckled. "We'll take this one.." he stated to the worker that had been trailing them. He grinned and nodded, leaving to go get the saw. Dante sighed and turned to look at Nero. "What about it bothers you?"

"It just... seems too normal..."

"So you're saying you're having trouble seeing me in a normal situation? Nero, what'd you think I did on holidays?"

Nero shrugged. "I just... kinda guessed this was the busiest time of year for you..."

The elder chuckled and shook his head. "Naw... Demons tend to quiet down about this time of year. It's New Years that's a bitch..."There was a gasp nearby and Dante blinked, turning his gaze to find a woman covering her child's ears. She hurried the child off and Dante offered a sheepish grin. "Sprry bout that!" he called after them.

Nero snorted. "You're oh so convincing, old man..."

"I try... I really do."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The entire building was warm from the fire in the large fire place. Dante had lit it as soon as they'd gotten back, proceeding then to get to work on the tree. Nero had taken the time to go and shower, trying to warm his cold body.

He sighed, relaxing into the warm spray of water and thought back to the look on Dante's face when they were tree shopping. It was almost like he was a little kid again... kind of like earlier when they'd been out in the snow just a month before.... His smile faltered. Dante... the man was not only growing on him but now, here he was, actually enjoying the man's company. He sighed and started to scrub at his hair. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

When Nero made his way down the stairs he had to stop and blink. The entire tree was decorated and looked like some of the ones he'd seen back in Fortuna. The difference was... this one screamed... "Home" ... to him.

"What ya think, kid? Not to bad for a crazy old man, eh?" Dante's voice reached him from the kitchen door. Nero blinked and turned his gaze to the other, blinking once more.

"Are you... wearing an apron?" he asked incredulously. Dante snorted.

"O' course I am! You seriously think I'd sacrifice my few articles of descent clothing while making a turkey? Lady and Trish would kill me." He replied with a laugh. Nero nearly fell down the stairs.

"You're cooking!?!"

"Yeap. Now, go get into something a little more dressy. I don't want Lady nagging mah ear off agein..." he replied. Nero blinked but nodded, going to do as asked. Why wouldn't he? After all... he was kind of in too much shock to say otherwise.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'll admit it, Dante... I never thought I'd lose money betting on your laziness..." Trish muttered, taking a sip of her wine. The elder rolled his eyes. Nero, from where he sat closest to Dante, snorted and hid his chuckle with another bite of, surprisingly, moist turkey.

"I don't think I've eaten turkey this good since my mother was still alive..." Lady muttered, taking another helping.

"I do have some culinary skill, however rare it may be that it's used...." Dante muttered in his defense. Nero snorted one more, this time failing to hide it. "What's so funny, short stuff?"

"You? Cooking? I'm sorry, Dante... but all you did was start the oven and put it in for the designated time."

Dante squawked, flailing slightly as he tried to get Nero to shut his mouth. Trish smirked.

"I knew it was too good to be home cooked..."

"Traitor..." Dante muttered to Nero, casting him an almost playful glare. Nero replied by childishly sticking his tongue out and pulling down one eyelid.

"I think you've finally met your soul mate, Dante. He's just as immature as you are." Lady muttered, looking between the two. Nero blinked and turned a dark scarlet, Dante arching a brow.

"And what, pray tell, are you getting at, Lady?"

"Oh.. you know... you two here all alone... no one else around to supervise..."

"Hn... does make you wonder what they get up to when we're not here to supervise." Trish hummed. Dante rolled his eyes.

"I swear you two and your obsessions get weirder every fuckin' day... Nero, gonna help me clear the table?"

Nero gulped and nodded, glad for the distraction. He helped clear the table and carry the dishes out into the kitchen. Dante set to work on the dishes, Nero putting the left overs away. All the time, they could hear the other two chattering away. With a sigh, Nero closed the fridge door, cursing his over active imagination.

"Hey... Dante..."

"Hn?"

"What they said... um...."

Dante paused and turned his head to look at the other. "Don't mind them... they're always trying to butt into people's lives..."

Nero blinked and nodded. "Oh.. ok then...." he stopped and continued to fidget. Dante sighed and dried his hands, turning completely to face the younger.

"What is it?"

"Well... It's just... recently... It's odd..."

"Nero?"

The younger shook his head. "Never mind... it's nothing..."

"You were curious?"

Nero stopped, slowly turning back to face Dante. "Wh-what?"

"About what it'd be like... everyone is at some point..."

"O-oh... I know it's just... Dante.. recently....I've been..." Dante arched a brow as he waited. Nero continued to fidget. "I've been... wanting to be near you..." The elder blinked, face going blank for a second before he relaxed a little. "I don't know why, it's just... you're... comforting to me. Like I almost need to be near you to know every thing's alright..."

"Nero..."

"Y-yeah..."

"What they were saying... do you want to try?"

Nero blinked and looked up, going deep red. "Wh-what!? Like... you mean.. like...."

Dante chuckled. "That can wait... but... do you want to try a relationship?"

Nero paused, thinking it over. Dante... was practically asking him if he wanted to date?! Dante.. of all people... DANTE!?! This had to be some sort of trick... but before he could even get a hold of himself, he nodded. Dante chuckled and stepped forward, pressing his lips lightly to Nero's in a second long kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Nero..."


	5. Author Side Note

Alright, guys, so here's what's going on:

At the moment, I am having some family issues going on. My mom's currently getting engaged and my family's expanding, but it's a long road until things are settled. So I haven't had a lot of time to really think of what I'm going to be doing next or long enough to string more than a few sentences together.

Also, it's almost the end of the school year and as a senior, things are hectic. My school work comes first and I just want to survive these last 20 some days so I can get my diploma and get ready for college.

I will be updating as soon as I can. No promises on dates though. I'm sorry for those of you that have been waiting a long time for a story update, but notes on my stories are on the back burner for a while.

I'm glad you want me to update, however, I do not need threats of bodily harm in my reviews. It will not make me update faster. I am sorry, but please, try to be mature about this. Just put it on Story Alert and I promise I will update as soon as I can.

-AAJEdward


	6. Mission 5: New Years Extravaganza

O.O whoa... it's been a while. Anyway, I'm really sorry about this being so late. I'll try and start slowly updating again, but yeah... It's like... 3:51 right now and I just finished the chapter... but yeah, I'll respond to your reviews in the next one! I'm sorry! I'm just dead tired. But yeah, I nearly died laughing trying to write this. Same with a friend of mine that was correcting over my shoulder... so be warned...

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOT THE CHARACTERS! NOT THE SONGS! NOTHING! Just this pathetic excuse for a plot... and the Dante fish...**

* * *

The Hard Way

Mission 5: New Years Extravaganza

Getting Dante to focus was one of the most painstakingly difficult and tedious tasks Nero had ever taken part in. Now, normally there wasn't an issue with keeping the other on task... because there wasn't a need to. So to try and get him to sit still long enough to fill out a quick summary of their last job, needing proof for Lady that they had, in fact, done it with very little damage on their part, was like trying to stop a train wreck with an ant... especially when said Devil hunter was attached to the Devil hunter charged with keeping him on track.

"Da-Dante~!" Nero whined, pulling back in an attempt to keep the other from kissing him again. It was a lost cause. The taller chuckled and continued to assault Nero's lips with his own. He was a little over eager, moving forward and causing the chair Nero was in to topple over and onto the floor. Dante followed suit, still kissing Nero.

Nero grunted and shifted slightly, trying to get a bit more comfortable before working at trying to get the other, thoroughly distracted, Devil hunter off of him. He just succeeded in shoving the chair a few feet away and getting pinned down. The phone started ringing. Nero slumped. It was just his luck. Honestly, he and Dante had been a couple for just a little over two weeks and already the other seemed intent on kissing Nero's virginity out though his mouth. Now that had been an interesting conversation...

-FLASH BACK-

"... You're a virgin?" Dante asked, blinking slightly as he looked at the blond sitting beside him. Nero crossed his arms over his chest, gaze narrowing as he focused on the movie screen ahead of them. He refused to blush and give this man the satisfaction of knowing the tru- oh... too late. Damn his traitorous cheeks... and ears... was the back of his neck red too? Well fuck... Dante seemed pleased. Oh damn, he noticed. "You are! Ha! Oh that's priceless kid! Wait, wait, wait... does that mean I get to pop your cherry?" he asked, voice louder than needed. People were beginning to stare.

Nero growled and shoved his demon arm into Dante's face, maybe hitting him a bit too hard as he was thrown from his seat and into the isle. Nero didn't care at that moment. He was more concerned about wiping that smirk off the man's face. "Keep that up and my legs are never opening for you!" he snarled.

Dante continued to laugh. "Oh my gawd! You're too cute Nero! A blushing virgin! Hahahahaha!"

-END FLASH BACK-

Yeah... Nero hadn't been very happy about that. In fact, that was the reason Dante was so desperately kissing Nero at the moment. Three days previous, Nero had stopped letting the other touch him.. at all. Turned out Dante could only behave for a matter of three days total before he finally snapped and tried to rape Nero through his jeans... too bad denim didn't rip that easily, even for a half Devil.

So, cursing his life over for the thousandth time, Nero tried to shift closer to the desk and, ultimately, the phone. Dante continued to suck his face, much like a bottom feeder... Nero paused in his action of reaching up to grab the phone as the image of a catfish version of Dante filled his mind. Words of advice from Nero: when sucking face with your boyfriend, laughing is an interesting endeavor.

Dante continued to move his lips against Nero's completely oblivious to the teen's unresponsiveness nor the fact that he was trying not to suffocate while laughing hysterically at the elder Devil hunter's expense. Finally regaining his composure, albeit a bit slowly and spastically, Nero continued to reach for the phone. He snagged it by his pinky finger and let it drop to the floor by his head. Snatching it up, he used his demon arm to shove Dante's face away long enough to talk.

"Devil May Cry..." he greeted seconds before Dante managed to suction himself to Nero's lips once more. A female chuckle was heard over the phone. Nero cringed... Trish.

"You sound busy..." she greeted, a smirk hidden in her words. "You must be tasty, Nero. I don't think I've ever heard Dante that silent." Nero blushed. "Just calling to let you know Lady and I will be taking any jobs that come in today. We figured we'd give you guys New Year's off... we'll be calling on a favor later of course, but you deserve the break... enjoy!" and with that, the line went dead. All Nero could do was whimper against Dante's lips.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

10 AM...

Dante grumbled, rubbing his jaw where a bruise was still healing. Across from him, Nero was finishing the report for Lady, leaving the other to plan out what they would do for their two days off. The elder merely watched him, a miffed expression set in place as he nursed his bruised jaw. Nero ignored him.

A whimper.

Nothing.

Another whimper.

Nothing.

Whimper.

Still nothing.

Whine.

A glance.

Blink... Another whine.

He looked away.

Slump... A whimper and whine.

A glare.

Batting of eyelashes and a smile.

Narrowed gaze... He looked away.

Slump... Dante glanced around... tapped his pencil.

…..

Tapping.

….. Glance.

Tapping.

Glare.

More tapping.

Nero slapped the folder onto the table and growled softly. "Dante, I swear if you keep that up I'm taking this desk and embedding it permanently into your skull."

… Dante offered an innocent smile.

Nero sighed and slumped, letting his head hit the desk with a solid THWACK!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

NOON...

"BOOYA! In your face!" Nero stated, hopping to his feet and wiggling his hips victoriously. Dante continued to just stare at the screen "YOU LOSE" written on his side of the screen. To make it worse, Dante was being subjected to listening to the Hamster Dance... over... and over... and over... This was his thirtieth consecutive loss.

With a sigh, the man set the controller down. "I'ma order a pizza just to get away from this hell music..."

"They're closed. It's new years, remember?" Nero purred, a wicked smirk forming as he realized this.

Dante paled. "WHAT!"

Nero almost cackled. "One more round? Looser makes lunch?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

12: 37 PM...

"Oh~ You touch my tra la la! My ding ding dong!" chorused from the tv, Nero gawking at the screen. Dante was seated beside him, cackling.

"Oh yeah! Who's your daddy!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

1:45 PM...

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Nero asked, shifting slightly on the other's shoulders. Dante looked up at him and lifted a brow.

"How else we gonna finish this thing?"

Nero considered this, looking the large house – if it could still be considered a house – of cards over... Dante had a point. With a sigh, Nero leaned forward with the last two cards, carefully placing them together at the top. Once sure they wouldn't fall, Nero gave Dante the ok and the elder Demon hunter knelt to let the shorter off.

The two stepped back and grinned, surveying their work. Snickering, they high fived.

A rumble...

The entire tower of cards collapsed.

Silence hung over the two for a moment before Dante sighed and turned to Nero. "Ever play fifty two pick up?"

"Yeah..." Nero deadpanned.

"Great... first one to get the most out of twenty packs of cards wins..."

"Looser sorts..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

3:08 PM...

"How's the sorting going, Nero?" Dante called over his shoulder. A full box of cards hit him in the back of the head. He snickered and grabbed another twinky, coating glue on the bottom and adding it to the growing tower before him on a cake platter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

4:35 PM...

"Go! Go! Go, Cocky! Go!" Dante cheered, nudging Nero to the side as he cheered on his cockroach. The younger nudged him over again and looked on.

"Come on, Douche whacker! You've got this!"

The shouting continued for another fifteen minutes until-

Crunch..!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

4:59 PM...

Nero glared at the wall to his left, ignoring the Devil hunter to his right. His arms were crossed over his chest, legs crossed. The position was mirrored perfectly by Dante. The younger's frown intensified.

"I can't believe you stepped on my cockroach..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

6:02 PM...

"I bet you can't lick your elbow..." Nero stated randomly as he balanced a pencil on his nose, the sharpened tip resting on the tip of his nose.

Dante blinked and looked over at the other. "Oh really? And if I can?"

"I'll give you $20..."

"... You're on."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

6:30 PM...

Dante whimpered, cradling his shoulder as they waited in the emergency room. Nero sighed and shook his head. "I'm not sure what's more amusing.. the fact that you willingly dislocated your arm to lick your elbow or the fact that not even your inhuman healing abilities can't fix the fruits of your idiocy..."

Dante shot him a pained glare. "It's not funny... and I didn't mean to."

"Well, you can kiss that 20 good bye... I'm paying for the bill..." Nero replied, cringing at the thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

11:59 PM...

Dante was lying on the couch, Nero seated on the arm of the couch, running a hand through the elder's hair. The taller smiled softly, relaxing and humming. "Sorry today wasn't the best, kid..."

"Eh... it was fun. We don't get to dick around most the time..."

Dante chuckled and shifted onto his back more, wincing as he jostled his shoulder. "True... it is kinda nice..." he muttered.

Nero offered a smile, glancing up as the count down started. He looked back down to Dante. "You believe in the New Years kiss?"

10..

"Never tried it before..."

9...

"Think you're willing to?"

8...

"You might be able to convince me..."

7...

"Oh really? How so?"

6...

"It gonna be you I'm kissing?"

5...

"Would it be anyone else?"

4...

"True..."

3...

Nero leaned in, bracing a hand against the back of the couch and the other on the edge by Dante's other shoulder.

2...

Dante slipped his good hand behind Nero's neck, pulling him closer.

1...

Nero leaned in, their lips connecting on the stroke of midnight.


	7. Author Note 2

Ok, so this is just an author's note. I have another chapter on the way, however, I posted a Halloween fic that branches off of this story. I recommend reading it as it will be referenced in later chapters.

It's a one shot and I worked on it pretty quickly so we'll see how it went.. It's called...

ONCE AGAIN WITH FEELING

Please read! It's kinda important to the plot of this story!

Happy Halloween guys!


End file.
